1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for detecting Land Pre-Pit (LPP) data recorded on an optical medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spiral tracks on which a wobble signal is recorded are formed on a recordable optical medium such as a DVD-R, a DVD-RAM, a DVD+RW, and a DVD-RW. In the case of the DVD-RAM, a user data area and a header area are included in both land tracks and groove tracks, and a physical address of the DVD-RAM is recorded in the header area. On the other hand, in the case of the DVD-R or the DVD-RW, the user data is recorded only in groove tracks and a physical address of the DVD-R or the DVD-RW is recorded in land tracks using prepits. The physical address recorded in the land tracks using the prepits is called Land Pre-Pit (LPP) data. The LPP data is formed during a mastering process and indicates a physical location of an optical medium corresponding to a location of a pickup when performing a recording or reproducing process on the optical medium.
Accordingly, it is required to precisely detect the LPP data during a recording or reproducing process of the optical drive.